Emotionally Scarred
by rpattzlover26
Summary: Edward is a broken man tourtered by his past,,jacob is free spirted will he be able to put edward back togther again
1. Chapter 1

Emotionally Scarred

A/N I own nothing

Stephanie Meyer owns everything im just borrowing her characters

The only thing i won is the story

Jacob Pov

It was pouring rain as I was driving home I couldn't see anything and I'm surprised I haven't crashed yet. As I was driving something caught my eye. It was a figure standing in the road. I slammed on the brakes just barely missing the person. I get out of the car and slam the door. /I walked up to the person and got a clear view of the person. He was gorgeous, He had bronze colored hair that was wet from the rain, green eyes, a muscular body by the look of it and also…..broken, The look on his face was devastating he even had a black eye. I need to help him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head no.

"Why don't you come back with me to my place. I offered. He shook his head yes and came into the car with me.

"I'm Jacob by the way.' I said as we rode down the road.

"Edward." He replied. I thought so he looked like an Edward. It was silent the rest of the way through the drive. We finally made it to my house and got out of the car. We went inside and headed towards the stairs.

" I will take you to my room." I noticed he froze the moment I said those words. I tried to take a step towards him, but he backed away.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" he whispered. My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"No of course not Edward." I told him.

"Then why do you want me to come to your room?" he asked worriedly.

"So I can give you fresh clothes." I said. He nodded and we walked up the stairs, but at a far distance. We made it to my room and I opened the door he followed me in.

"This is my room." I introduced.

"This is nice." He said. I opened my drawer and pulled out sweatpants and a black wife beater for him.

"Thanks." Edward said. I left to give him some privacy. About ten minutes I went upstairs to check on him and found him asleep in my bed, I chuckled quietly because he looked so cut when h was sleeping. I guess he felt me watching him because he jolted right up and jumped out of my bed.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep in your bed" He said all freaked out.

"Edward it's ok I don't mind." I said to him. He continued to shake and sob. I went toward him and tried to calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted.

"It's ok Edward I won't hurt you." I whispered.

"That's the same thing he said before h-h-he." He sobbed harder and this time I held him close and surprisingly he didn't push me away. How can someone so beautiful and kind be treated so badly? Even though I didn't know the story behind it I still felt for him. I will prove to him that it is ok to trust someone. I'm determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Emotionally Scarred

Edward POV

I woke up the next morning with all the memories of last night going through my head.

"You piece of shit!"*kick* "You are nothing!" *punch*

"Please stop," I begged.

"Shut up!" *Kick*

I tried to erase it, but I couldn't it haunted me like a shadow. I was still scared that he was going to find me here. I'll never forget the first time I tried to run away and he found me I got one hell of a beating when he forced me back in.

"You never run away from me again!"

"I'm tired of you!" I shouted. All I felt was a blow to the face and waking up in a hospital later on that night.

I heard the door open and I saw Jacob standing there in the doorway. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, but had sneakers on his feet. As I got a better look at him found him….attractive.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I made breakfast if you want any." He said.

"Ok, thanks." I said as I got out of bed.

"Is it ok if I take a shower?' I asked.

"Sure." He said. He gave me some jeans, a pair of boxers, a shirt and some socks to change into and pointed me into the direction of the bathroom, I took my shower and went downstairs to the kitchen. Jacob gave me plate that he made for me and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said. He said you're welcome and we ate in silence for awhile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked.

"Umm sure." I said unsure.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked curiously. I froze at the moment he asked that question. I guess he noticed because he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"It's ok, but I don't wanna talk about it just yet .I told him

"I understand." He said. After we finished breakfast we began to wash the dishes. I went to grab the sponge when our hands touched. I felt a shock go through my body.

"Sorry." I muttered. We were almost done until the phone rang and Jacob went to go get it.

"Edward someone's on the phone for you." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Some guy named Emmet." My heart dropped into my stomach as soon as I heard the name. How did he know where I was?

"Please tell him I'm not here please." I begged. Jacob looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jake just do it please." I begged again. He saw how scared I was and nodded. He spoke back to th phone and then hung it up..

"Edward is he the reason you got that black eye?" He asked. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Who is he?" Jake asked.

"My ex boyfriend." I whispered.

"You're gay?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said.

" I am too." He said.

"Why did you guys break up?" He asked curiously.

"We didn't, I left. I stated.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"H-H-he hits me." I stuttered. I looked at Jacob and saw nothing but rage.

"WHAT!" he shouted. "He has no fuckin right!"

"Jake please calm down." I said.

"I'm sorry, but why would he do that?" He asked.

"He said it was my fault, he was right it was always my fault." I told him. He walked close to me and pulled my face to is.

"Listen to me Edward it was never your fault, he is just sick and twisted and if I was your man I would never hurt you like that asshole" He stated.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded is head and before I knew it our faces got closer and I felt his lips against mine. I immediately pulled away and stared t him in shock. I ran upstairs and into the bedroom and I shut the door.

What the hell just happened?

Jacob POV

Damn it what was I thinking? I totally took advantage of him. I feel so bad. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Chief Swan standing. Him and I are really close I'm best friends with his daughter Bella.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey Jake, I'm looking for a guy named Edward Cullen have you seen him?" Edward? Oh his last name is Cullen.

"Yeah I have he's here with me."I told him. "Come inside."

"I need to talk to him about something " Charlie said in a serious tone. I nodded my head.

"Edward Chief Swan is here to see you!" I shouted. Edward came down the steps.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?' Edward asked.

"WE know Emmet tried to reach you and that's because he is out of jail." Charlie stated. Edward had a shocked look on his face.

"How did he get out?" Edward asked.

"They didn't have enough charges to hold him. Edward was silent.

"I understand." He whispered.

"Don't worry Edward we will find him." Charlie said. Edward nodded his head and Charlie left.

"Are you ok?" I asked. As soon as I asked that he broke down against me and I held him.

"It's ok Edward." I whispered in his ear. He just continued to sob in my shoulder for atleast ten minutes.

" I have to leave." Edward said. I was not expecting that.

"Why?" I asked shocked. Edward began to walk up the stairs and I followed.

"If I stay here I'm just putting your life in danger and I won't do that to you." He said as he put s shoes and jacket on and went down the stairs.

"I don't care Edward. T told him as he walked towards the dorr.

"Well I do." He said.

"Wait Edward, you can't leave." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I-I-I love you." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I love you." I reapeted.

"No you don't" He said.

"You don't know how I feel." I said hurt. Edward opened the front door.

"I gotta go." Edward said.

"If you can honestly tell me that you don't love me then I will let you go." I told him. He turned around to look at me.

" I don't love you." He said.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Jacob." I watched him leave him and close the door without looking back.

Review please(:


	3. Chapter 3

Emotionally Scarred

Chapter 3

JPOV

(One week later)

It has been a week since Edward left and I haven't heard anything. Since that day I have never left my house except for when I have to. I call Charlie every day to see if he heard anything from Edward and it was the same answer, no. I just needed to hear is voice so I knew that he was ok. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello." I answered.

"Jacob it's me." It was Edward. My heart rate picked up just hearing his voice.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked hurt.

"Jake please." He begged. I began to worry about him.

"Edward, did he find you?" I asked.

"N-N-No." He stuttered.

"Edward don't lie to me." I said sternly.

" I'm no-" He got cut off by a voice in the background. I heard the voice say 'you need to get off the phone son.' OH! It dawned on me he's at home with his parents.

"Jake I gotta go." He said.

"Ok." I answered sadly. We hung up and it was nothing but silence in my house. I really missed him. I wanted him to come back to me so I could hold him.

EPOV

After I got off the phone with Jacob I laid down on my bed. I missed him so much. The day I told him I didn't love him was the hardest day of my life. I really love him with all my heart, but I had to tell him I didn't to protect him. No matter how much it hurt I had to do it. I have been staying with my parents and my little sister Alice who is fifteen. They knew what was going on in my life. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and I saw it was Alice.

"Hey bro." She said while coming to sit on my bed. She laid down right next to me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Have you talked to Jacob yet?"

"Yeah I just finished talking to him."

"You miss him?"

"Yeah I love him." That was the first time I have actually said it out loud.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I had no choice I had to protect him.'

"That's not true you did have a choice, either you runaway or stay with Jacob and not let Emmet ruin your life." I looked at her and realized she was right I did have a choice.

"You can't let him ruin life even though he isn't physically there to do it."

"You're right Ali, if I had the chance I would do it all over again." I whispered.

"Who says you didn't."

Sorry this is so short I couldn't think of anything else to put, but wha do you guys think should Edward go to Jacob and stay with his family to keep jake safe. Let me know and if you guys have any ideas let me know and review plzz(:


End file.
